LIPS
by Yeseul Nam
Summary: Kissing you is like the world meant nothing to me. Tentang Yuta dan delapan ciumannya. [NCT, Ilyu, Winyu/Yuwin, Jaeyu, Taeyu, Hanta/Yusol, Johnyu, Dota, Tenyu/Yuten] romance, boys love. RnR juseyou! XD


**LIPS**

Yuka

.

 _Kissing you is like the world meant nothing to me._

 _Kissing you is all I need. Kissing you is all I want._

 _Kissing you as if the world will end in no time._

 _But baby I believe in eternality._

 _That you are mine, and I am yours._

.

 **TAEIL**

Bibir Taeil tidak terlalu tebal. Yuta selalu bisa merasakan pelembab bibir rasa strawberry yang sering Taeil gunakan sebelum tidur. Tapi Yuta tidak membencinya. Terlebih saat Taeil melumat kecil bibir atasnya dan membuat Yuta merasakan rasa strawberry yang tidak terlalu menyengat. Taeil sebagai yang lebih tua, biasa membimbing Yuta untuk menciumnya lebih dulu bahkan setelah beberapa kali mereka melakukannya, ia masih memegang tengkuk Yuta dengan jemari kurusnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Seperti sihir, bibir Yuta kehilangan kelembutan yang tadi ia rasakan. Ibu jari Taeil menyentuh bibirnya, "Basah..." katanya dan Yuta merasakan pipinya menghangat. Ia menatap lelaki yang lebih tua dengan ragu, menggeser pantat berisinya ke sisi lain tempat tidur supaya lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya itu.

Taeil tersenyum, mendudukkan dirinya dari posisi terlentang, menggapai pipi halus Yuta dan membawanya kembali dalam ciuman mesra. Berciuman dengan Taeil begitu manis dan lembut di saat bersamaan. Yuta menyukainya.

 **WINWIN**

Seperti lemon. Berciuman dengan Winwin terasa seperti lemon. Setiap kali bibir Winwin menyapu lembut kedua bibirnya, Yuta merasa lebih muda. Winwin, pesonanya dipenuhi energi. Fresh, menyejukkan tapi juga sangat hangat. Seperti matahari pagi menjelang siang. Waktu yang pas untuk keluar dan bermain. Itulah yang selalu Yuta rasakan saat bersama Winwin, mencium mesra bibirnya.

"Saranghae.." Winwin selalu berbisik di telinganya sebelum kembali mencium Yuta dan itu sangat melegakan.

Begitulah, ia merasakan tangan panjang Winwin menyapu permukaan lengannya yang tak tertutup apapun. Singlet hijau garis-garis yang Winwin belikan untuknya tertiup angin, menampakkan sedikit kulit putih halusnya. Ia masih mendongak, merasakan bibir Winwin mengecup bibirnya selagi menautkan jemari mereka. Yuta merasakan beberapa helai rambut menyentuh matanya.

Ah, rambut Winwin memanjang.

Winwin mengangkat tangan Yuta, mengalungkannya dileher kemudian melingkarkan lengannya yang panjang ke pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu, mencium dan memutus laju nafas Yuta saat itu juga. Matahari musim panas melihat mereka berciuman di atas pasir pantai, tapi Yuta tidak merasakan apa-apa. Karena mencium Winwin terasa seperti lemon.

 **DOYOUNG**

Semua berawal dari hal kecil. Kadang karena sereal, kadang karena susu, kadang karena cucian di dorm, kadang karena masakan Yuta benar-benar hancur, kadang karena kebiasaan _nagging_ Doyoung yang keterlaluan. Mereka selalu berawal dari hal kecil.

Begitu pula dengan setiap ciuman yang saling mereka curi satu sama lain. Saat Yuta membersihkan tempat tidur, Doyoung akan menciumnya tiga detik, saat Yuta minum, Doyoung akan menciumnya dua detik, setelah Yuta latihan vocal, Doyoung akan menciumnya bermenit-menit. Sederhana, karena bibir Yuta sangat menggoda.

Semua itu karena hal kecil. Sama seperti sekarang, saat mereka berdua berendam di kolam renang dorm. Yuta masih merasakan Doyoung menghisap bibir bawahnya dan beberapa tetes air turun dari rambutnya, membasahi kening Yuta. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciumannya disertai belaian halus di punggung Yuta yang terlihat karena air menyingkap kaos singletnya. Kaki-kaki mereka tidak menyentuh lantai kolam renang, tapi mereka berpelukan, seolah hal itu yang mereka butuhkan.

"Ya, jangan menggigit bibirku." Yuta selalu mengatakan hal itu pada Doyoung setiap kali mereka berciuman. Bukan Yuta tidak menyukainya, tapi lelaki kelinci itu menjadi kecanduan setelah menggigit bibirnya.

Lalu Doyoung akan berdecah kecil dan menangkup pipinya sebelum kembali menciumnya hingga semua udara di paru-parunya menipis.

 **TEN**

Yuta tidak peduli dengan keringat. Pada dasarnya dia juga bukan clean freak seperti Taeyong dan Mark. Apalagi ditambah pekerjaannya sebagai idol, keringat menjadi hal biasa. Lagipula Yuta sudah terbiasa sejak sekolah dasar karena mengikuti klub sepak bola.

Jadi dia tidak masalah bahkan saat keringat Ten menetes dari ujung rambutnya, membasahi pipi Yuta. Udara dingin dari AC di ruang latihan menyapu permukaan kulit bahu Yuta yang terbuka karena kaos putihnya yang kedodoran. Ia masih bisa merasakan pijatan tangan Ten di pinggulnya. Yuta mencium Ten tepat dibibir.

Yuta memejamkan matanya merasakan Ten menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia membawa jemari panjangnya membelai rambut Ten yang basah penuh dengan keringat. Rambut itu masih terasa lembut bahkan saat Yuta memillin ujung rambutnya yang basah. Kemudian dia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik, perut ratanya menempel sempurna pada dada Ten dan Yuta memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia menangkup pipi basah Ten saat merasakan lidah Ten masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Dua bibir itu berpisah sedetik kemudian. Ten menatap mata coklat Yuta dari bawah, membelai pinggulnya yang tertutup kaos dan berkata, "Lengket..." katanya dan Yuta mengernyit, membelai rambut Ten pelan sebelum merasakan tengkuknya ditarik ke bawah dan bertemu dengan bibir basah Ten yang menciumnya mesra. Ya, Yuta benar-benar tidak masalah dengan keringat.

 **JOHNNY**

Johnny selalu tersenyum. Apapun yang Yuta lakukan, dia akan selalu tersenyum. Senyumannya sangat hangat, membuat Yuta ingin meleleh ke dalamnya. Bahkan saat mereka bertengkar sekali pun, Johnny akan tersenyum setiap mata mereka bertemu. Itu selalu berhasil membuat Yuta benar-benar meleleh.

Mereka duduk di atas ranjang empuk nan besar Johnny, terkikik kecil karena kecupan-kecupan yang saling mereka berikan. Yuta mencium pipi kanan Johnny dan Johnny melakukan sebaliknya. Ia mengecup pipi kiri Yuta dan Yuta tertawa, ia memainkan tangan boneka beruang putih besar yang Johnny berikan untuknya saat ia menginjak usia 21.

Yuta memeluk boneka besar itu saat tersenyum, memejamkan mata demi menyambut ciuman hangat yang Johnny berikan untuknya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan kekar Johnny melingkari tubuhnya dan membawanya dalam pelukan hangat sebelum bibirnya benar-benar dikecup. Bibir mereka bergerak mengecup satu sama lain, menghisap sesekali melumat lembut. Lalu Johnny tertawa.

Yuta menatapnya heran, "Apa yang lucu?" tanyanya dan Johnny mencubit kedua pipi Yuta yang memerah lucu dan lelaki Amerika itu tersenyum lembut, mengecup pipi Yuta dan berkata.

"Manisnya... kekasihku ini." Dan sebelum Yuta membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, bibirnya kembali dikecup, dibawa masuk dalam pelukan hangat seorang Johnny Seo. Berada di pelukan Johnny, Yuta meleleh.

 **HANSOL**

Seperti air di pegunungan. Begitu tenang, menyejukkan dan melegakan di saat yang sama. Yuta sangat menyukai pegunungan, tempatnya berpetualang. Maka saat dia bersama Hansol, dia merasa nyaman, seperti di rumah.

Mencium Hansol seperti minum air. Sangat segar, membuat Yuta haus dan menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Namun sampai sekarang pun, rasanya masih kurang. Jadi Yuta memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hilang rasanya semua penat dan stress yang dia rasakan saat bersama Hansol. Seperti air, Hansol membasuh setiap luka dan membelai letihnya hingga benar-benar hilang sempurna. Seperti tabib, lelaki itu bisa menyembuhkannya. Hansol tidak menuntut, dia mengimbangi ciuman mesra Yuta, dia melengkapi setiap ruang kosong yang Yuta tinggalkan. Seperti Yin dan Yang... mereka berputar, melengkapi satu sama lain.

Yuta memiringkan kepalanya, menyentuh bibir tipis Hansol yang disambut kecupan singkat lalu lumatan pelan di bibirnya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, pipi mereka sesekali bertemu tapi tidak apa-apa, Yuta menyukainya. Jemari lentik Yuta bergerak, menggapai ujung kaos yang Hansol kenakan lalu meraba lengan kekasihnya itu, dan berhenti di tengkuknya.

Angin menerpa mereka dan Yuta bisa merasakan ciuman Hansol melemah, jadi dia mendongak, menatap Hansol yang memutar tubuhnya hingga ia mengalungkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Yuta dari belakang. Memaksa pemuda Jepang itu menatap pemandangan Seoul yang mulai gelap dari atas balkon dormnya dengan tenang. Yuta tersenyum, menolehkan wajahnya menggapai bibir Hansol untuk kembali di kecup. Karena Hansol seperti air.

 **JAEHYUN**

Jaehyun menyandang status sebagai Valentine Boy bukan tanpa alasan. Bukan juga karena dia lahir tanggal 14 Februari, setidaknya begitu bagi Yuta. Sikapnya sangat manis, lembut, kadang pahit dan sedikit keras.

Seperti coklat. Berciuman dengan Jaehyun terasa seperti coklat. Bibirnya seolah-olah meleleh setiap kali Yuta menciumnya, setiap kali Yuta berusaha menyamakan ritme dengan ciuman hangat Jaehyun. Mencium Jaehyun selalu membuat hati Yuta sumringah, bahagia, tanpa ada luka maupun perih yang dia rasakan.

Lama mereka berciuman, tapi Yuta masih merasakan manisnya. Jaehyun bergerak tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka, mengalungkan lengan besarnya kepinggang ramping Yuta dan memijatnya pelan. Jaehyun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka, ia tahu Yuta harus mendongak untuk menggapai bibirnya tapi itu yang membuatnya begitu menggemaskan. Ia seperti anak anjing kecil yang menggemaskan, meminta kita untuk memeliharanya.

Mana bisa Jaehyun menolaknya? Jadi dia mendekap erat Yuta yang masih mendongak hingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Jaehyun bisa merasakan permukaan jaket tebal Yuta di kulitnya. Ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Sesaat setelah itu dia melepas tautan bibirnya dan berbisik kecil di depan wajah Yuta yang memerah, wajahnya seperti malaikat, diterangi lampu-lampu festival, disaksikan langit malam Hongdae, ditemani musik romantis yang dimainkan beberapa pemuda akustik di pinggir jalan, ia berkata...

"Selamat hari kasih sayang, sayangku. I love you."

Yuta menangkup pipi gempal Jaehyun, mencium kekasihnya hingga suara-suara disekitarnya tak lagi terdengar.

 **TAEYONG**

Ciuman Taeyong adalah yang terbaik. Yuta tidak tahu, apa karena mereka berteman sejak lama, atau karena Taeyong memang pandai mencium. Karena sungguh, ciumannya benar-benar memabukkan.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Taeyong berbisik di depan bibir basah Yuta dan lelaki Jepang itu menatapnya dengan senyum. Yuta membelai pipi tirus Taeyong sebelum merasakan pipinya dikecup oleh sepasang bibir favoritnya. Yuta bersenandung dalam hati.

Berada di dekapan Taeyong begitu aman dan menyenangkan. Taeyong seperti malam hari. Malam yang dingin tapi panas di saat bersamaan. Mesra, intim, hanya mereka yang tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Berciuman dengan Taeyong seperti menenggelamkan diri ke dalam udara malam hari. Menggapai bintang-bintang di _milky way_ dan menghanyutkan Yuta ke dalamnya.

Karena Taeyong seperti langit malam yang penuh bintang. Membuat Yuta merasakan sengatan listrik setiap kali mereka bersentuhan. Setiap kali mereka berciuman. Seperti terbang ke angkasa, membuat Yuta takut tapi membuat Yuta bebas.

Suara hujan masih terdengar di sekitar mereka tapi dua sejoli tu tidak peduli, mereka masih memeluk satu sama lain. Membiarkan langit menumpahkan kesedihannya dan menjadi saksi akan betapa bahagiannya dua lelaki ini berada di dekapan satu sama lain.

Yuta bisa merasakan air masuk dalam mulutnya setiap kali dia membuka mulut untuk mempersilakan Taeyong masuk dan menciumnya lebih dalam, tapi tidak apa-apa... Yuta tidak khawatir bahkan saat hujan bertambah deras dan membasahi tubuh mereka yang sudah basah sejak tadi.

"I love you sayang..." kata Taeyong lagi dan mengecup leher basah Yuta, mengundang lelaki manis itu untuk masuk dalam pelukannya. Yuta menurutinya, kembali mencium bibir tipis Taeyong dan membiarkan langit menangis. Karena setelah ini, Yuta bisa melihat langit berbintang seperti yang dia rasakan sekarang.

Ia sangat mencintai Taeyong.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

HE HE HE :'' efek kurang kerjaan teman-temanku...jadi jam 3 pagi aku kebangun gegara alarm dan akhirnya mutusin buatngetik FF gajelas ini dan baru kelar sekarang, jadi masih anget-anget pantat Yuta nih :') /NDA WOE/ wkwkwkw i love writing about kisses dan aku suka banget bahasa poetic jadi maaf ya kalo ngga jelas. Dan oh itu puisi yang awal itu aku yang tulis jadi maap ancur kkk and english is not my first language so excuse my grammar mistakes. If there's any.. :'v tapi yah tetap aku tunggu review dan komennya jadi ayo ayo direview /throw hearts/ XD thank you ya untuk yang sudah baca, hehehe. See you in my other FF. XOXO

-Yuka


End file.
